


Early Sunset

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, M/M, Older Characters, Retired Sherlock and John, Romantic Fluff, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock have a ritual, one that John is almost late in attending...





	Early Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Early Sunset  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

John hurried.

Hurried was a relative word; his old bones not as spry as years ago. 

Late September is when the days were so noticeably shorter and thus sunset came earlier and earlier. One would think after so many years on this earth it would not catch him off guard, but each year it did.

From Late September when the land was awash in warm autumn colors through early November when it was simply too cold be outside, no matter how they bundled up, they stood on the balcony off their bedroom to watch the sunset. In London, it was near impossible, but since they retired and moved to Sussex over a decade ago they make up for it. 

John couldn’t promise Sherlock sunrises, he liked his sleep, but sunsets he could do.

There was just something magical about them on clear days like today that he and Sherlock never grew tired of seeing. 

“I knew you would make it.” Sherlock stretched out his arm.

John took the place he has been for nearly three decades: at Sherlock’s side.

Sherlock gazed at the celestial ombre of indigo, currant, amber, and goldenrod dotted with thin fuchsia and blush clouds. “Isn’t it lovely John?”

John stared at the beautiful man next to him that old age has not lessened in his eyes.

“Breathtaking.”


End file.
